Legoland Episodes
Here is a list of all the episodes of Legoland in the whole series. It is divided up into each season. Click on the Episodes name to go to the episodes page. The Legoland movies will also be on here. Series Overview Season Information. Dates are best guess. The location of 2006 is right though. Season 1 Season 1 comenced in 2004. It begins when a group of scientists sent out by the Legoland Organisation make a research facility on the planet Celios to explore an abandoned underground lab and base. In time the facility turns into a Legoland and the stage is set for the whole series. Ships and inventions are made, the employyes of Legoland battle againsy natural disasters and allkinds of new technology is built and discovered. But the workers of Legoland soon discover that not everything in the universe is friendly and wants peace. They are thrown into mortal danger by the environment and many deadly races. Meanwhile astrange blue figure watches over Legoland as it grows and falls. This is also the season in which the leader of legoland, Jack, disappears and leaves the series. Season 1 covers a narrative time of 9 months. Season 2 Season 2 started in 2005. In this season the life's of Legoland personnel get involved in much more dangerous situations. The fights begin battles are won and a mini war starts. They find out that something done in season 1 has put all of Legoland in mortal danger and it may cost them there life. Season 2 covers a narrative time of 7 years. Season 3 Season 3 started in 2006 and went through 2007. Season 3 presents more of the magnetex creature. We find out more about Dr. Infinity and his dangerous creations threatening to kill and theres a return of the time team. Legoland gets bigger but also more vulnerable. Season 3 covers a narrative time of 9 years. Season 4 Season 4 started in 2008 and went on through 2009. This season brings the return of some deadly races and the arrival of some new ones. Legoland gets even bigger and moves to the new place where it will remain forever. This season also has the most multipart episodes out of all of the seasons. Season 4 covers a narrative time of 8 years. Season 5 Season 5 takes place between 2010 and 2011. This is the shorts season in Legoland. This is in both number of episodes and narrative time. Season 5 is all about the one last most powerful enemy. The Cubix. All of the major races come together to fight this thing but will they succeed or will the entire universe be ripped apart by this thing. Season 5 covers a narrative time of 14 days. Season 6 Season 6 is still going on now through out 2012 to 2014. Season 6 is set after the 6 year "Legoland Wars " that start at the end of season 5. To see the Legoland war episodes click here. The wars last until this season starts. In this season Dr. Zimmer is introduced into Legoland and so are his inventions. Jack Stone, thought dead returnees, or is it just a hoax. Season 6 currently covers a narrative time of 7 months. Current Status Legoland is just in the early stages of Season 6. Season 7 has been confirmed and there are even talks of 2 Legoland Movies. It is confirmed that eventually all the questions will be answers.